


It's over

by Anonymous



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, heard it was over, im so sorry, wrote this immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Apparently The Big Bang Theory ended, so I wrote this to celebrate :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	It's over

The end credits roll and i sink to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"It's-it's over." I sobbed, "I'm finally free!"

No more Sheldon Cooper, no more Penny, no more of that disgusting affront to geek subculture.

"Is it though?" A familiar voice came from behind me and my blood ran cold.

"No-no!" I cried, "You're supposed to be gone! It's over!"

A click sounded, echoing throughout my living room. I almost froze, blood pulsing through my veins, heart beating like a drum. Sheldon Cooper smiled at me, finger over the trigger of a gun. "Bazinga"


End file.
